Asobi Da yo
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es un buen pitcher con una gran futuro, pero al llegar a Japon se topara con un rival que le hara ver...que un le falta mucho por entrenar...Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Título: _**Asobi da yo**

_Autor_: 

_Pairing:_ **SasuNaru**, **ItaDei,** y otras que ire mencionando.

_Género_: **Yaoi, Shonen-ai**

_Advertencias:_ Algo de OOC (leve en algunos personajes), Lemon pero lo mencionare cuando sea el caso…

_Comentarios:_ para no marearlas los pondré al final…

_Naruto no me pertenece, no tampoco a Sasuke XD, es de Kishimoto-sama._

**Capitulo 1…Rivalidad, azul VS negro. **

************************************

Aún desde los vestidores se podía escuchar el albedrío del público. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban nerviosos (los novatos, para ser más exacto); en cuanto a los demás... tan sólo lo disfrutaban o alardeaban de ello, pero él no.

Uchiha Sasuke era otra historia. Para él, aquello era insignificante; él únicamente tenía un objetivo: ganar. Cualquier otro resultado era inconcebible, para él, para Obito, para *Oto Gakuen; porque jugaban contra *Konoha Gakuen.

Oto Gakuen y Konoha Gakuen eran las mejores universidades de Japón. Ambas mantenían un nivel superior a cualquier otra, siempre disputándose todo, la rivalidad entre ambas era tal que siempre buscaban competir en cualquier cosa.

Por esa misma razón empataban en muchas ocasiones, y si una ganaba en algo, la otra la superaba en otro. Todo, excepto en el béisbol.

Oto y Konoha eran los poseedores de los más exquisitos programas de deportes; por ello, varios de sus estudiantes salían directo de los campos universitarios a los campos de los equipos profesionales.

Sin embargo, Konoha, a pesar del gran equipo que tenía, no podía ganar a Oto desde hacía diez años.

Y Sasuke pensaba encargarse de que aquello siguiera igual, aun cuando se tratase del partido que inauguraba el campeonato de ese año.

Sus párpados se mantenían cerrados, esperando el momento en que Obito les llamase al campo. Cosa que no tardó demasiado en suceder, ya que pudo escuchar los pasos serenos de su mánager acercándose.

-Ya es la hora, chicos; recuerden que deben dar lo mejor de sí, no se confíen: recuerden que no hay rival pequeño.

-Sí, señor -dijeron, cual saludo militar, lo que provocó que el mayor rodara los ojos: detestaba que lo tratasen de aquel modo, como si fuese un viejo y gruñón general.

-Andando... -dijo sin más.

El primero en salir fue el Uchiha. Los demás se limitaron a seguirlo. Obito les miró y, sin poder evitarlo, se mordió el pulgar; se sentía inquieto... Algo le decía que ese partido no sería como los demás.

Lo admitía, estaba nervioso; aunque, más que nervioso, sería correcto decir que estaba ansioso. Sí, ansioso.

Cuando llegó a Japón -decisión que, por cierto, aún no le perdonaba a sus padres-, jamás creyó que tendría la oportunidad de jugar al deporte que tanto amaba. Esa fue una de las cuestiones por las que se opuso; aunque, cuando su padre se decidía a hacer valer su autoridad... No había nada que pudiese contradecirlo.

Pero ahí estaba, a punto de jugar el (según le habían dicho sus compañeros) partido más importante de la temporada para Konoha: el partido contra Oto.

No entendía el por qué de aquella rivalidad, pero se decía que, desde los rectores hasta los alumnos de ambas instituciones se odiaban. No le habían hablado mucho del tema, pero lo cierto es que ese juego le causaba cierta adrenalina. No sabía explicarlo, lo único que deseaba era que el juego comenzara ya.

-Esta vez ganaremos -dijo un chico castaño atrayendo su atención. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en él: Kiba Inuzuka, el catcher, y con quien mejor comunicación dentro del campo de juego debía de tener-. Sobre todo ahora, que contamos con Naruto... -amplió su sonrisa. El rubio respondió al gesto algo apenado; aunque incluso en USA le dijeron que era muy bueno, eso no evitaba que siguiera sintiendo vergüenza cuando se lo recalcaban.

-Nada eso, ganaremos si jugamos en equipo, el juego en equipo lo es todo'ttebayo -dijo Naruto, rascando su mejilla derecha.

-Chicos, chicos, dejen de atosigar a Naruto o lo pondrán nervioso -dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados que iba entrando al vestidor en aquellos momentos. Ninguno pudo disimular la sorpresa de verle aparecer de la nada, pero así era Kakashi.

-Kakashi tiene razón, debemos concentrarnos en hacer nuestro mejor juego para poder ganar a Oto Gakuen -dijo un pelirrojo que se mantenía pegado a una de las paredes aledañas a la puerta del vestidor.

-Es la hora, a ganar -dijo sin más el peliplata.

-¡Sí! -fue el grito entusiasta de la mayoría.

Su ceño se frunció aún más. Estaba hastiado y furioso, llevaba mucho tiempo tras aquella roca para que simplemente dijeran que no hay más, ¿acaso le creían idiota?, él sabía que mentían.

Unos golpes en la puerta le quitaron la concentración que mantenía sobre los papeles que aún se encontraban en sus manos.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre de cabellos platas, los cuales llevaba atados en una cola de caballo; unos lentes redondos cubrían sus ojos, el traje gris que llevaba le daba un aire ejecutivo.

-Orochimaru-sama -saludó con respeto al hombre tras el escritorio.

-Déjate de saludos, Kabuto. ¿Lo encontraste? -el hombre pudo apreciar que su jefe estaba de muy mal humor.

-No, Namikaze sigue sin ceder. Además, es peligroso acercarse demasiado a él, señor; pero puedo asegurarle de buena fuente que la joya no está con él.

-Kabuto, aquella joya debe de estar en sus manos, Tsunade la heredó, ¡yo mismo estuve presente! No me digas que él no la tiene.

-Orochimaru-sama, le puedo asegurar que no la tiene. Mi espía me ha informado que se la cedió a su hijo.

-Así que debo suponer que ha escondido al mocoso.

-Exacto, tengo entendido que le mandó fuera de USA, pero su paradero se mantiene en secreto.

-Interesante, no podré tocar a Namikaze, pero tengo la ventaja de que no saben mi identidad. Kabuto, esa será tu nueva tarea: encontrar al hijo de ese bastardo.

-Como usted ordene. Por cierto, Orochimaru-sama, disculpe la indiscreción, pero... ¿No piensa asistir al partido de Oto Gakuen contra Konoha Gakuen?

-Honestamente, no tengo muchos deseos de hacerlo, pero no sería correcto que el respetable rector de Oto Gakuen no esté presente en el partido más representativo -dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

El otro tan sólo asintió y se limitó a seguir a su jefe. Sabía que este tenía otro interés más en ese partido: Sasuke Uchiha.

Para Itachi Uchiha, asistir a aquellos partidos era una especia de tradición. Lo hacía desde siempre: de pequeño, su padre le llevaba a ver a Konoha -en aquel entonces, el orgulloso Fugaku Uchiha deseaba que el genio de su hijo asistiese a Konoha-, pero después de aquel "incidente" que le llevó a salirse de Konoha e irse a Otogaku, no tuvo más remedio que apoyar a la que sería su nueva universidad.

Ahora tan sólo iba por apoyar a su hermano. Sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo fanático de Konogaku pero, ¿qué se podía hacer? Aunque apoyar a Konogaku tenía un plus: la molestia de su hermano. ¡Ah, sí, era tan divertido verle rabiar!

-Itachi -el pelirrojo que le acompañaba le llamó, provocando que fijara sus intensos ojos negros sobre él-. ¿No crees que deberías de estar arreglando tus asuntos, en lugar de perder el tiempo en un partido escolar y de paso, arrastrarme a mí? -dijo, con cierta molestia.

-Sasori, no seas amargado, no es sólo un partido; ¡es el más importante a nivel escolar! Además, ¿se te olvida con quién hablas? Soy Itachi Uchiha, hace mucho que dejé todo listo para mi viaje.

-Aun así, ¿por qué me trajiste a mí?

-Kisame está de viaje de trabajo, y mi nuevo compañero no era una opción.

El pelirrojo ladeó una sonrisa al recordar al compañero de Itachi. Sabía que el Uchiha le detestaba tan sólo por ser un novato indigno de alguien como él. Honestamente, no lo entendía; el rubio parecía alguien agradable, sobre todo por que lograba lo que nadie más: sacar de quicio al imperturbable Uchiha.

-¡Kyaaaaaa, Sasuke-kun, eres el mejor! -el gritito molesto de la pelirroja capitana de porristas de Otogaku les indicó lo que todos en aquel campo abarrotado esperaba: el inicio del partido.

_-Buenas tardes, señoras y señores, sean todos bienvenidos al partido inaugural de la Liga Universitaria de Béisbol, el cual se celebrará entre los equipos de Konoha Gakuen y Oto Gakuen._

_Ambas Universidades cuentan con grandes equipos, y esperamos que, como cada año, nos regalen un gran partido. Comenzaremos con la presentación de ambos equipos, así que reciban con gran júbilo al equipo de Oto Gakuen, los nombres de los jugadores son…:_

Uno a uno, el narrador del partido fue presentando a los jugadores de Otogaku, algunos causando mas alboroto que otros.

_-Con el número 23, Kisiwara Juugo, Center Filder._

_Con el número 8, Nawamoto Sugeitsu, Second Baseman._

_Con el número 20, Mishiro Kinimaro, Pitcher._

_Con el número 2, ganador del premio al jugador más valioso en dos ocasiones, líder indiscutible, la estrella del equipo de Otogaku, Uchiha Sasuke, Short Stop…_

El narrador no terminaba de decir el nombre del moreno, cuando los gritos entusiasmados de las féminas y afición en general de Otogaku se dejaban escuchar. Al Uchiha aquello parecía no afectarle, tan sólo entró y se dedicó a tomar su lugar correspondiente dentro del *Diamante; eran los locales, por lo tanto, abrirían el partido.

_-Bien, ahora procederé a presentar al equipo visitante…_

_Con el número 4, Hyuuga Neji, Center Filder._

_Con el 3, Sabaku Gaara, Second Baseman._

_Con el 5, Himura Sai, Short Stop._

_Con el 27, Inuzuka Kiba, Catcher._

_Con el 6, Aburame Shino, First Baseman._

_Con el 9, Rock Lee, Third Baseman._

_Con el 2, Sabaku Kankuro, Left Filder._

_Con el 4, Akimichi Chouji, Right Filder._

_Y, para abrir el partido, tenemos a una joven promesa proveniente de occidente. Con el 10, Uzumaki Naruto, Pitcher abridor._

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se desviaron hacia la figura que hacía gala de presencia y se colocaba en algún asiento de la banca destinada para el visitante. El uniforme de Konoha le sentaba de maravilla, o al menos así lo hacían ver los gritos de las féminas y algunas miradas lascivas proveniente de algunos hombres. Sin embargo, no era aquello lo que realmente llamaba la atención, sino el cabello rubio que ahora guardaba bajo la gorra, y los ojos azules que recorrieron por completo el lugar hasta detenerse en él.

No supo por qué, pero de algún modo no pudo despegar su vista de aquellos ojos que parecían haber caído en el mismo embrujo. Sin embargo, segundos después, el rubio volvió su vista al campo.

_Interesante… _pensó el Uchiha. Jamás había visto al chico, pero había escuchado de él; según decían, venía de Estados Unidos y que era un muy buen Pitcher. Decían que tenía talento y que sería el novato de ese año (aun cuando el chico no fuese novato, ya que jugaba desde el país de las barras y las estrellas).

-Kyuubi -murmuró el chico de cabellos naranjas que estaba a su lado. Sasuke no necesitó girar su vista para saber que se trataba de Juugo. Alzó su ceja para decirle con ese simple gesto que explicara a qué se refería.

-Es como le llaman.

-Hn -fue toda su contestación, el pelirrojo regresó a su lugar.

Finalmente, el partido comenzó. Cada uno en sus posiciones esperó el primer lanzamiento. Kimimaro sacó a los dos primero bateadores: Lee y Kiba; al primero le recetó un *chocolate, el segundo fue dominado por el Uchiha.

El siguiente al turno del bat era Gaara. El pelirrojo se posicionó en el *Home, esperando el lanzamiento del peliplata.

-Strike one! -gritó el *Umpire, que se situaba tras el Catcher de Otogaku.

El pelirrojo volvió a acomodarse en el Home, Kimimaro volvió a lanzar, esta vez fallando la zona de Strike.

-*Ball! -gritó el Umpire.

El tercer lanzamiento no se demoró demasiado.

-Ball! -dijo nuevamente el hombre de la careta.

Kimimaro se preparó para el cuarto lanzamiento, tenía que reconocer que la mirada del pelirrojo le ponía los pelos de punta, era muy intensa y muy siniestra.

Su cuarta bola fue lanzada, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba seguro de que sería otro strike. Sin embargo, el bat del pelirrojo dio de lleno en la bola, sacándola fuera del estadio, en un impecable *Home Run. El pelirrojo trotó con parsimonia, pisando las bases una por una hasta llegar al Home, donde algunos de sus compañeros le esperaban para chocar las palmas. Cedió así su turno al siguiente, Neji Hyuuga.

Kimimaro hizo una mueca; jodido pelirrojo, siempre era lo mismo... Y para su humos, venía el Hyuuga, otro maldito al que le costaba dominar.

Más tardó Gaara en acomodarse en su sitio, que el Hyuuga en pegar otro cuadrangular, logrando así que el visitante se pusiera arriba por dos carreras.

El siguiente al bat fue el Aburame, el cual fue controlado por Juugo.

El equipo de Otogaku se dirigió a su banca, era su turno al bat.

Cada jugador de Konoha tomó su lugar. El Uchiha se dirigió al pelinegro, quien observaba el campo con el ceño fruncido; en realidad, Sasuke era consciente de que lo que en verdad molestaba al pelinegro no era el ir perdiendo, sino el hombre con el parche en el ojo izquierdo que dirigía al equipo contrario.

-Obito -dijo, llamando la atención del mayor.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

-Quiero el tercer turno -el mayor le miró extrañado.

-Pero tú eres el cuarto, no entiendo.

-Sólo hazlo -el mayor le miró por unos segundos más. Sin embargo, terminó accediendo al capricho del menor.

Obito informó a sus jugadores acerca del cambio. A todos les extrañó, mas sin embargo, nadie dijo nada; después de todo, así era Sasuke.

Tal y como lo supuso, los dos primeros bateadores fueron dominados con dos chocolates recetados por el pitcher. Sasuke tenía que reconocer que era mejor de lo que pensaba, sus lanzamientos estaban entre los 98 y los 99, era realmente veloz y bueno, demasiado bueno.

Con cierta incredulidad Juugo y Sugeitsu regresaron a su lugar, cediéndole el puesto.

Nuevamente sus miradas chocaron. Zafiros contra obsidianas. El Uchiha tomó su lugar en el Home, se acomodó el casco, estiró un poco su brazo izquierdo y procedió a tomar el bat con ambas manos, esperando el lanzamiento del Pitcher.

El Uzumaki tomó la bola entre sus manos, la apretó por unos segundos, esperó las indicaciones de Kiba y finalmente hizo su lanzamiento.

-Strike one! -decretó el Umpire.

El rubio se sorprendio. El Uchiha no se movió ni un centímetro, ni siquiera intentó batear. Se preparó para el segundo lanzamiento para tener el mismo resultado.

-Strike Two!

El rubio frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de el? Se preparó para un nuevo lanzamiento. Si el Uchiha deseaba poncharse solo, no era su problema. Kiba le hizo la seña para que lanzara una recta, Naruto negó con la cabeza e hizo la seña al Catcher de que enviaría una curva. El castaño dudó, pero finalmente accedió.

Tomó la bola entre sus manos nuevamente, lanzó y…

La bola venía a una velocidad ciertamente increíble -a 99, podía jurar el moreno-, sería imposible siquiera verla para la mayoría, mas no para él, un Uchiha que había heredado una vista privilegiada. La bola se acercaba cada vez mas, y así se permitió una sonrisa.

Por un momento, el Uzumaki pudo jurar que los ojos del moreno eran rojos, pero todo fue demasiado rápido: el Uchiha impactó su bat en la bola, logrando que, por la fuerza del impacto, el bat se partiera en dos. Naruto no necesitó girarse para saber que la bola había salido del estadio, aquello había sido un cuadrangular seguro.

Sasuke tiró la mitad del bat que aún permanecía en sus manos, miró con cierta arrogancia al rubio, quien frunció el ceño, y trotó con total tranquilidad y una propia elegancia Uchiha, a lo largo de cada una de las bases.

Al llegar con sus compañeros, estos le felicitaron con euforia que no compartió. Sus ojos, sin embargo, giraron para fijarse nuevamente en la figura al centro del diamante; los ojos azules le regresaron la mirada.

_-Eres bueno, pero no mejor que yo -_es lo que le decía la mirada del Uchiha a Naruto, el rubio sonrió.

_-Te equivocas, esto apenas comienza -_la sonrisa arrogante made in Uchiha hizo su aparición en cuanto interpretó la mirada del rubio.

_-¿Acaso me estás retando?_

_-Tómalo como quieras._

Nadie entendía qué sucedía, incluso ellos mismos se preguntarían después cómo carajo habían logrado entenderse con tan sólo una mirada. Lo cierto es que ambos lo sabian, la rivalidad había nacido, no se detendrían hasta demostrar quién era el mejor.

Naruto pensó entonces, que su llegada a aquel país no era tan mala, al parecer se divertiría mucho.

_Continuará…._

************************************

Amo el deporte *O*

Amo el Béisbol *O*

Amo a Derek Jeter *O* (Short Stop de los Yankees de Nueva York)

Amo a Japón *O* (Actual campeón del clásico mundial de Béisbol)

Amo a los hombres uniformados (sobre todo vestidos de Beisbolistas XD)

Y Amo a Sasuke-bastardo, y Naru-chan vestidos de beisbolistas *O*

Bien antes que nada, soy nueva en esta seccion es mi primer fic de Naruto, yo no deseaba hacer uno por capítulos (tengo demasiados 6, para ser exacta) y no deseaba cargarme mas, por eso me contenia, deseaba mandar un song fic y aunque tengo ideas de varios por capitulos no queria empezar uno de verdad que no, pero mis hijos son tercos y hasta que no escribiese este no podria actualizar (claro pretextos XD), como sea este fic según tengo planeado no sera muy largo si los bicho musos no dicen otra cosa claro esta, pero por ello me atrevi.

Cabe mencionar que para este fic me inspiro un fic Yaoi de Gundam Wing que lei hace mucho, "Juego por un beso" de maryluz-mty…no se si lo conozcan pero es realmente bueno, de los mejores que he leido, sin embargo no es una adaptación, ni transcripción ni nada que se le parezca, ya que son historias completamente diferentes solo se parecen en dos cosas, ya que finalmente lo inspiro dicha historia, eso y el mundial de béisbol que recién termino.

Se que el primer capitulo no dice mucho, pero conforme pasen se ira poniendo mejor la cosa XD, como sea espero que les agrade, es un fic simple, sencillo, y con un argumento ya utilizado, nada nuevo pero… ¿Qué queréis?, amo el béisbol.

*Oto Gakuen (Universidad del Sonido) y Konoha Gakuen (Universidad de la hoja) sacado directamente de "School days" de K-RO (fic que me encanta), la verdad es que pensaba dejarlo en Konoha y Oto pero Oto sonaba muy…simple, si os molesta esto puedo cambiarlo, por ahí lei que Aldea Oculta del sonido se decia Otogakure no Sato, no se si esto sea verdad, pero por ahí lo encontre.

*Diamante: Como se le conoce al campo de béisbol, llamado asi por que tiene la forma de un diamante, dividido en dos parte la parte media en cuyo centro se ubica el Pitcher, el Home donde esta el Catcher, las tres bases donde se ubica un jugador por base, (primera, segunda y tercera), el short stop se ubica en la parte media de la segunda y la tercera base (honestamente es mi posición favorita, por eso ubique ahí al bastardo), y la parte del fondo donde se ubican los tres ultimos jugadores (jardineros derecho, izquierdo y central).

*Chocolate: como se le dice también cuando el Pitcher poncha aun bateador.

*Home: es la base principal, frente al pitcher donde se ubica el catcher, el umpire, y el jugador al que le toque su turno al bat.

* Ball: o bola, es cuando el pitcher tira fuera del area de strike, cuando junta 4, se le da base por bola al bateador en turno.

*Umpire: Es el arbitro del partido, debe haber 4 por partido.

Como me he extendido demasiado no ahondare mas en el juego y sus reglas, igual tratare de ser breve y explicar mas cosas en el siguiente capie.

Besos shokolatosos o ensangrentados, como prefieran…

_**Umi la vampichita**_…


	2. Chapter 2

_Título: _**Asobi da yo**

_Autor_: **UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan**

_Pairing:_ **SasuNaru**, **ItaDei,** y otras que ire mencionando.

_Género_: **Yaoi, Shonen-ai**

_Advertencias:_ Algo de OOC (leve en algunos personajes), Lemon pero lo mencionare cuando sea el caso…

_Comentarios:_ para no marearlas los pondré al final…

_Naruto no me pertenece, no tampoco a Sasuke XD, es de Kishimoto-sama._

**Asobi Da yo**

**Capitulo II… Soy el mejor**

**********************************

El partido se encontraba empatado a 4; ninguno de los asistentes podía quejarse, el partido era realmente emocionante.

Ambos equipos eran muy buenos sin duda, y su rivalidad solo aumentaba la intensidad del encuentro pero, sin duda alguna lo que se llevaba la atención era el duelo personal que el pitcher de Konogaku, parecía haber desarrollado contra el Short stop de Otogaku.

Hasta ahora el rubio había demostrado que todo lo que se decía de el, no eran mentiras, era bueno, realmente muy bueno, ningún integrante del otro equipo había pegado un buen batazo, ninguno excepto Sasuke.

"El Neko", como le decían debido a las habilidades extraordinarias que poseía, (parecidas a las de un felino, de ahí el apodo), había pegado tres Home Run; provocando que tres de las 4 carreras que llevaba Oto, fueran responsabilidad de el, la otra era gracias aun error del catcher, de Konoha.

Lo cierto es que en cada turno al bat del azabache, se vivía un momento de tensión en el campo, y es que, así como el Uchiha había sido capaz de batear las espectaculares bolas del rubio; este a su vez había ponchado al ojinegro en una ocasión, algo a lo que sin duda el numero dos, no estaba acostumbrado.

El numero 3 de konoha, se hallaba parado en el home, esperando que el pitcher del equipo contrario lanzara su bola, Gaara era el que mas problemas había causado a Oto, en realidad siempre había sido así, Kiba quien había pasado antes, se había logrado colar a la segunda con un hit, si el pelirrojo pegaba un buen doble, el Inuzuka podría colarse hasta al home, para así, poner en ventaja al equipo visitante.

Tomo el bat, dio un pequeño golpe con el en la punta de cada uno de sus pies, y después de acomodarse ligeramente a la izquierda el casco, se coloco en posición para batear, Kimimaro se preparo para el lanzamiento, tomo impulso y lanzo una recta, Gaara sonrío, aquella bola seria fácil no llevaba mucha fuerza, pero en cuanto el tomara, seria suficiente para un hit, y no se equivoco, dio a la bola de lleno con la parte de arriba del bat.

Kakashi miraba complacido aquello, era un hit seguro y tendrían la ventaja, aun mas Gaara se en-basaría y el siguiente en el orden de bateo era Neji; quien ya se estaba preparando.

El batazo había sido certero, nadie lo alcanzaría o al menos, es lo que la mayoría pensaba, sin embargo Sasuke quien no se había perdido la trayectoria corrió lo mas que daba hacia la bola, Gaara enarco una ceja, por mas que se esforzara no la alcanzaría, aun así corrió rápido, tenia que llegar a la base cuanto antes, Sasuke sabia que seria difícil, por no decir casi imposible llegar, aun así no le decían "Neko" por nada, y en un ágil brinco (que evito el choque con su compañero que se hallaba en tercera), logro llegar a la bola, pisando al caer la tercera logrando así sacar un out, ya que el Inuzuka quien había corrido hacia tercera no llego a tiempo, y ahí mismo en el suelo sin levantarse siquiera, lanzo la bola con una velocidad y precisión impresionante; su mirada se mostró complacida cuando comprobó que su jugada había sido perfecta, la bola había llegado al primera base, antes que el pelirrojo llegara.

Naruto abrió los ojos incrédulo, le había visto hacer muy buenas jugadas, pero aquello, tenia que reconocer con rabia, había sido increíble.

Ante la jugada del Uchiha el público se mostró eufórico, la mayoría miraba extasiado el campo de juego, aquel juego era simplemente fenomenal, y el chico Uchiha era en verdad un prodigio.

Gaara regreso a su lugar, mezcla entre enfado y sorpresa, ya que no podía creer la jugada que había hecho el azabache, ¡Maldito Uchiha!, murmuro mientras se situaba en su asiento, tocaba el turno de Neji.

Había ya dos out en la pizarra, y el juego aun se mantenía empatado, Kakashi suspiro, esperaba que Neji hiciese algo bueno, finalmente el chico Uchiha le había demostrado que, no importa cuantas cosas a favor tengas, en el juego las cosas eran impredecibles, y bastaba un segundo para perder o ganar.

El pitcher de Oto lanzo la bola, Hyuuga la tomo por completo logrando su segundo cuadrangular de la tarde, el partido se había puesto a favor de Konoha, pero eran concientes que el juego aun no terminaba, no hasta que se decretara el out 27, y era tan solo una carrera de ventaja.

El siguiente al bat fue ponchado dando el turno a Oto para que batearan, era la tan afamada "Fatídica séptima entrada" *, Naruto se coloco en el centro del diamante, comenzaba a sentirse cansado y el brazo ya comenzaba a molestarle, había tenido que emplearse como nunca, sobre todo cuando era el turno del Uchiha, y para su mala suerte tocaba el turno precisamente a el.

Sasuke se coloco en el home, con su bate listo para pegarle, su mirada estaba completamente en el rubio, era fija, intensa, pero sobre todo le retaba, y ese reto era algo que el rubio había aceptado desde el primer momento en que ambas miradas chocaron.

Hasta ahora le había pegado tres cuadrangulares, y el le había ponchado en una ocasión, según le habían contado, nunca antes le había provocado dos chocolates al Uchiha sonrío, estaba determinado a que hoy seria ese día.

Como en las ocasiones anteriores el primer lanzamiento del Uzumaki fue strike, el azabache lo había hecho en las ocasiones anteriores, era su forma de medir y analizar al pitcher, el segundo lanzamiento fue una bola, el tercero fue nuevamente un strike.

Naruto sabia por las ocasiones anteriores, que este era el tiro bueno, el Uchiha siempre esperaba a tener dos Strikes, antes de reventar la bola.

Observo a Kiba, quien con señas le pedía una curva, pero el negó el catcher de su equipo le miro intrigado, y el rubio le hizo la seña del lanzamiento que haría, Naruto sabia que aunque no podía verlo (debido a la mascara protectora que como Catcher portaba), Kiba había abierto los ojos enormemente, ese tiro era una apuesta muy grande, si lo hacia bien podría ponchar al Uchiha, pero si no este podría tomar la bola de lleno, eso sin contar que forzaría su brazo de tal manera que, seguramente este seria su ultima lanzamiento del partido.

Pero si lograba su objetivo valdría la pena, confiaba en el pitcher que le revelaría, el mismo le había visto y era bueno, no tanto como el, pero si bastante lo suficiente para mantener a Oto a raya, y lograr la victoria.

Kiba tan solo negó con la cabeza pero le dejo hacer lo que quería, finalmente a pesar del poco tiempo que Naruto llevaba con ellos, había aprendido a confiar en el rubio.

Apretó la bola entre sus manos, preparo su brazo, y se preparo para tirar, la mirada de Uchiha estaba fija, su ceño se frunció, ese movimiento era nuevo, no se lo había visto al rubio en lo que llevaba de partido, y eso que creía tenerle analizado por completo, pero no había tiempo se preparo para el lanzamiento y…

-¡Strike three! Out-…grito el Umpire.

Sasuke apretó el bate, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, le había ponchado, ni siquiera el con su vista privilegiada había logrado ver la pelota, su velocidad había sido impresionante, casi podía jurar que aquella bola había viajado a los 101, impresionante, en verdad que lo era.

La gente estallo en algarabía, ese partido sin duda alguna pasaría a la historia como de los mejores entre ambas universidades, aquellos chicos sin duda estaban a un nivel superior.

Naruto sonreía complacido, había logrado su objetivo, nuevamente cruzo miradas con el azabache quien le regreso la mirada fiera, mas no se inmuto, era una obvia invitación, ambos pelearían por saber quien seria al final el jugador mas valioso del torneo, después de una sonrisa torcida, Sasuke regreso a su lugar ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros, la verdad es que esperaban que estallara, nadie había sido capaz de poncharle dos veces en un mismo partido, y aquel chico lo había logrado, mas sin embargo el azabache se había sentado como si no hubiese sucedido nada, ¡Hasta sonreía!, nadie se le acerco, honestamente así daba mas miedo.

El pinchazo en su hombro le indico a Naruto que no podría continuar, si se esforzaba de mas corría el peligro de lesionarse, y eso seria aun peor ya que seguramente quedaría fuera de circulación por un tiempo, era mejor cuidarse, y Kakashi lo sabia ya que había mandado a llamar a Kazuma Sora quien, hasta antes de la llegada de Naruto había sido el pitcher abridor.

Kakashi junto con Sora se dirigieron al centro del diamante, el peliplata le pidió la bola al rubio…-Buen trabajo-…le susurro, el rubio sonrío y entrego la bola.

Le deseo suerte a su suplente, y se fue a descansar ante la ovación del publico.

El partido continuo sin demasiados sobre saltos aun a favor de Konoha, a pesar de que Uzumaki ya no se encontraba, el picheo seguía siendo bueno, y el equipo apoyaba a su pitcher.

La novena entrada había llegado, los de casa tenían una ultima oportunidad de ganar o cuando menos empatar el partido para forzar a extra-innins.

Nuevamente era el turno de Sasuke al bat, al primer lanzamiento le pego a la bola logrando un sencillo, suficiente para llegar a primera, aunque no lo que hubiese deseado, solo esperaba que sus demás compañeros lograran hacer algo.

El segundo al bat era Zaku, a quien Sora le receto un chocolate, Uchiha gruño, había dos out en la pizarra, y aunque los que seguían al bat eran buenos, no lo eran lo suficiente para soportar la presión que en esos momentos pesaba sobre ellos, de no hacer nada seria el primer partido en 10 años, que Oto perdería ante Konoha.

El se encontraba en primera, mientras que Jirobo que había pasado antes que el, se hallaba en segunda era la oportunidad perfecta, solo esperaba que Kidoumaru, quien seguía en turno al bat, pegara cuando menos un sencillo.

Sasuke y el Left filder (Kidoumaru), no llevaban una buena relación, en realidad los únicos que le soportaban eran Juugo y Suigetsu, era conciente que la mayoría le odiaba, y que nunca le decían nada por que le tenían miedo, pero Kidoumaru era otro cuento, habían llegado incluso a los golpes en una ocasión, no le tenia respeto, si le obedecía dentro del campo era únicamente por que Sasuke era el capitán, y para desgracia de Kidoumaru el mejor jugador del equipo.

Kidoumaru le odiaba por que se había obsesionado con Karin, quien a su ves, estaba obsesionada con el Uchiha, cosa que no era culpa de Sasuke, ya que el no le hacia el menor caso, al menos no en ese sentido ya que la chica Hebi se podía considerar dentro del muy escaso y reducido grupo de amigos de Sasuke.

En realidad aquello le tenia sin cuidado al Uchiha, lo único que le interesaba era ganar, y la mirada fiera que en aquellos momentos le dirigía a Kidoumaru no dejaba duda que no pasaría un error.

El primer lanzamiento fue strike, el segundo tuvo el mismo resultado, el chico bufo el pitcher de Konoha le tenia contra la pared, miro al Uchiha este le miraba como si fuese a saltarle en cualquier momento se irrito, como lo detestaba, pero sabia que el tipo tenia razón no quería saber como se pondría Obito si perdían, solía ser un tipo tranquilo y bastante simpático, pero Konoha era por una razón que ignoraba, un tema delicado.

Suspiro tratando de concentrarse, espero paciente el tercer lanzamiento del pitcher y este se realizo, logro darle pero la bola no llevaba mucha fuerza, era un elevado fácil para el Right Filder, Chuoji Akimichi, quien con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia esperaba la bola tranquilamente en su lugar, si Sasuke no le golpeaba ahí mismo era simplemente por que sabia controlarse, todo había terminado perderían.

Kidoumaru rompió el bat en señal de frustración, se dirigía sin demasiada prisa a la primera base, de ser posible se escaparía, podía suponer lo que le esperaba en el vestidor, la mirada que en esos momentos tenia su entrenador lo decía todo.

Sin embargo algo sucedió, por una inexplicable razón aquella bola tan fácil cayo, Akimichi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la bola había caído al suelo, no la había sujetado bien, se le había resbalado, Jirobo corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas, logrando así llegar a home, Sasuke hizo lo propio, ya que Chouji se había recuperado lo suficiente para lanzar la bola hasta el segunda base, quien lanzo la bola los mas rápido que pudo.

Todos estaban expectantes, ¿Quién llegaría primero al home, la bola o el Uchiha?, el azabache se lanzo barriéndose, lo lograría, tenia que hacerlo; y lo hizo, de alguna forma increíble pero logro que su mano tocara la base dos segundos antes que la bola lo tocase a el.

Todos, publico, equipos, incluso los umpires, tenían la misma cara de estupefacción, no podían creer lo que había sucedido, ¡Konoha había tenido el triunfo en la bolsa!, solo basto un error para que aquello no sucediera, nuevamente Konogaku había perdido ante su eterno rival.

Los jugadores y cuerpo técnico de Otogaku, no tardaron en correr hacia sus compañeros para celebrar, el estadio entero no tardo en acompañarles…-Kyaaa Sasuke-Kun, eres increíble-…gritaba eufórica la capitana de porristas de Otogaku, siendo acompañada por las demás.

Los jugadores felicitaban a su capitán y demás compañeros, justo antes de dejarse arrastrar por su entrenador se giro para ver al equipo contrario, el rubio había salido de su lugar y por, no sabia ya cuantas veces en ese día sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, y nuevamente volvieron a sonreír, por alguna razón se entendían, Naruto le felicitaba pero le dejaba claro que las cosas no se las dejaría fácil, y el lo aceptaba, era un reto, un reto personal entre ambos, por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha había encontrado a un digno rival, cuando aquel contacto se termino cada uno se fue con su respectivo equipo.

Chouji Akimichi aun se hallaba hincado en el suelo, miraba el pasto bajo el como si fuese la cosa mas interesante, no sabia si abrir un hueco para que la tierra se lo tragase o golpearse con un bate, habían estado tan cerca.

No se había acercado aun a ninguno de sus compañeros, por temor a la reprimenda que mas de uno le daría, y no los culpaba todo se había ido al traste por su estupidez.

-Chouji-…oh, oh una de las voces que menos quería escuchar, alzo su vista para mirar al nuevo integrante de su equipo, y quien pese a ello se había vuelto uno de los indispensables.

-Naruto, lo siento-…dijo el chico completamente apenado, el Uzumaki se había esforzado tanto, y Chouji sabia que si le reclamaba estaba en su derecho…-Lamento haber arruinado tu trabajo-

-¿Eh?, en realidad fue el trabajo de todos, pero precisamente por eso no tienes que sentirte mal, todos trabajamos para ganar, juntos, como equipo, no se logro cierto y es una lastima pero ya habrá otra oportunidad, anda vamos con los demás-…dijo ofreciendo su mano con una sonrisa, la cual el castaño correspondió para, seguido tomar la mano que se le ofrecía y con mas animo ir en compañía de su compañero al vestuario.

*****************************************************

-No pareces muy feliz de que tu hermano halla ganado-…dijo el pelirrojo con cierta curiosidad al ver la casi imperceptible mueca de insatisfacción en la cara del azabache, si bien Itachi escondía perfectamente sus emociones, si le conocías lo suficiente podrías aprender a leer las pocas expresiones que podía tener.

-No es eso, es solo que-…suspiro…-Pensé Konogaku ganaría-

-Valla, si tu hermano te escucha-

El Uchiha mayor solo en encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, Sasori decidió no preguntar mas, cuando Itachi daba por zanjada una conversación era difícil sacarle mas.

Salieron del estadio, Itachi no se molesto en buscar a su hermano aun cuando en esos momentos se dirigía al aeropuerto donde su compañero seguramente le estaría esperando.

Sasori agradeció no ser el, el compañero de Itachi para esta misión, no le gustaba esperar, y a estas alturas estaría más que molesto.

Llegaron al aeropuerto 20 minutos después, un impaciente y molesto Deidara les recibió…-¡Idiota!, ¿Hasta cuando pensabas dejarme esperando?-…dijo en cuanto les vio, el azabache paso de ello y se dirigió a donde la avioneta que les llevaría a su destino, les esperaba.

Deidara le siguió indignado, y Sasori no podía evitar ver aquello con diversión, esos dos no se llevaban bien, nada bien, en realidad se detestaban; aun no podía comprender por que Pein les había hecho trabajar juntos, aunque se daba una idea, las habilidades de ambos podían complementarse bien.

Les vio partir entre los grito de Deidara, y los silencios de Itachi, esperaba que lograran llevarse mejor por el bien de la misión, de esta dependían muchas cosas, pero Itachi mas que ninguno tenia que ser conciente de ello, la seguridad de su familia dependía de ello.

****************************************************

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Te gustaría venir a la fiesta que organice en mi casa?-…dijo la pelirroja en cuanto visualizo al objeto de su deseo salir del vestidor.

El chico había dejado el uniforme de Baseball (el cual hay que destacar, le quedaba muy bien, el chico lo usaba al modo tradicional*, y Karin tenia que reconocer que le dejaba un cuerpo de escándalo), aunque ahora no se veía despreciable, al contrario, Sasuke era tan guapo que todo le quedaba bien, como los jeans, en combinación de una polera azul, que ahora llevaba puestos.

La negra mirada del Uchiha se poso en la chica que vestía, una mini falda negra, en conjunto de una blusa roja bastante ajustada...-Lamento tener que rechazar tu invitación pero tengo asuntos pendientes, lo siento no puedo ir-

La chica suspiro visiblemente decepcionada…-Entiendo-…dijo antes de mirarle desaparecer, aquel chico era tan frío y cortante, y al mismo tiempo tan atrayente, de ser otro seguramente lo habría mandado al cuerno, pero tratándose de Sasuke Uchiha, todo valía la pena, algún día el seria suyo, y con ese pensamiento se fue a la dichosa fiesta que ella había organizado para que el chico fuese, ni modo ya seria para la otra.

Ni bien había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando alguien mas se atravesó en su camino, no tuvo que esforzarse para saber que el hombre que le sonreirá a la distancia, no era otro que el rector de su Universidad, Orochimaru Hebi.

-Muchas felicidades, Sasuke-Kun, excelente partido-

-Agradezco sus felicitaciones, Orochimaru-Sama-…dijo de manera cortes al hombre frente a el, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, había algo en aquel sujeto que le desagradaba, no sabia si era su forma de hablar, aquella extraña sonrisa o la forma en que le miraba, pero había algo que le gritaba ¡Peligro!, aun así jamás lo había demostrado, le trataba con el respeto que su puesto le confería, pero trataba a toda costa de no tener demasiado trato con el.

-No cabe duda, cada día juegas mejor, llegaras lejos-

-Eso es lo que busco-

-¿Iras a la fiesta que organizo mi hija?-…pregunto.

-Acabo de ver a Karin, y le comente que no puedo-

-Oh, es una lastima será en otra ocasión, no te entretengo mas que tengas un buen día-

-Igualmente, Orochimaru-sama-…dijo el chico con una reverencia antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Estaba cansado, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y dormir, el partido le había exigido mas de lo que esperaba y sin saber muy bien el por que sonrío, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba un partido como lo había hecho ese día…-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿eh?-…dijo para si, al recordar al rubio algo le decía que la llegada de ese chico haría de su vida algo mas interesante…

*****************************************************

Después del partido había salido con Sakura Haruno, la capitana de porristas de su escuela y su novia, sonrío al recordar esto.

Desde que le vio al llegar el primer día, quedo prendado de ella, la chica era no solo bella, si no además era simpática, alegre, compresiva, fuerte, y aunque solía ser un poco agresiva en ocasiones, en verdad le gustaba.

Era sin duda una buena persona, estaba segura que su madre la habría aprobado, no pudo evitar suspirar al pensar en su madre, no entendía la razón del por que le habían enviado a el solo, dejándole a cargo de un tío al cual ni recordaba, aunque no se quejaba Iruka era una buena persona, y habían congeniado desde el principio.

Pero les extrañaba, a sus padres, a sus abuelos, sus amigos, todo lo que dejo allá, cierto que aquí había hecho nuevos amigos y eso, pero aun así les extrañaba.

Dejo su maleta deportiva sobre su cama y dejo que sus orbes azules viajaran por todo el lugar, el cual recorrieron hasta detenerse en la foto familiar sobre su buró de cama, ahí se hallaban sus padres, sus abuelos, y por ultimo sobre el portarretrato, el collar de un extraño azul que ahí se encontraba, recordó el momento en que su padre se lo entrego, tenia alrededor de 16 años, había sido un regalo que según tenia entendido pasaba de generación en generación de los Namikaze; la piedra que lo conformaba era sin duda preciosa, pero aun mas escasa, no había otra similar era única, y por lo que sabia tenia un valor incalculable.

Por ello entendía un poco el pedido de su padre de que la resguardara, y no dejara que nadie la viera, no entendía bien que sucedía pero algo le decía, que aquello podría convertirse en un problema, un gran problema.

-¡Naruto, hemos llegado baja a cenar!-…el grito de Iruka le aviso que seguramente su tutor había llegado, tomo el collar y lo guardo en la pequeña caja de seguridad que había en el piso de su habitación, cubierto por una alfombra.

Había sido descuidado al dejarlo de aquella manera, si su padre lo viera…

Después de ello bajo al comedor, donde se topo con Kakashi quien acomodaba los platos…-Buenas noches, Naruto-…saludo el hombre bajo aquella mascara que le cubría el rostro, Naruto desconocía la razón de ello y no podía negarlo, le causaba curiosidad, pero sabia que aquello era tema tabú para su entrenador, y tío político.

-Buenas noches, Kakashi-Sensei-…contesto

-Yohs Naruto, dejemos las formalidades cuando estemos en casa después de todo soy tu tío-

El rubio sonrío…-Jejeje supongo que tienes razón-…dijo con completa confianza, la primera vez que le vio en compañía de su tío se sintió algo…extraño.

Saber que su entrenador salía con su tío y, ahora tutor fue algo difícil de aceptar al principio, no por que le desagradara ni nada por el estilo, es solo que pensaba que podría traer problemas, pero pronto comprobó que se había equivocado, Kakashi era profesional y le trataba a el de la misma manera que a los demás, sin importar el posible parentesco que pudiesen tener o, lo buen jugador que era.

Iruka irrumpió en la sala con lo que parecía ser la comida que habían comprado, la boca de Naruto se hizo agua en cuanto comprobó que se trataba de su comida preferida, Ramen.

A pesar de no estar con su familia, Naruto se sentía en cierto modo feliz, Iruka era una excelente persona y Kakashi también, ambos le habían hecho sentir que no estaba solo en aquel país y que tenía un hogar…

************************************************

Sasuke no se extraño al saber que su hermano había salio de viaje de negocios, siempre era así, desde que a sus padres les había dado por irse a vivir a Francia dejándoles solos, Itachi se había dedicado a viajar, pero Sasuke no se sentía triste o solitario, en realidad estaba bastante acostumbrado a vivir solo, así que aquello no era extraño para el, mejor así, podría descansar a gusto.

Le llevaron la cena a su habitación, y ceno mientras dejaba que su vista se perdieran por las páginas de aquel libro que sostenía entre sus manos, después del baseball, leer era su pasión.

Poco después se durmió no le costaría, estaba demasiado agotado, además que al otro día tenia instituto, aunque algo le decía que no seria como los demás días…

**********************************************

-¿Tienes la información que te pedí?-…el peligris ajusto las gafas que llevaba sobre sus ojos negros antes de entregar un fajo de papeles al hombre frente a el.

Aquel hombre devoro la información rápidamente, para una vez que había terminado de leer mirarle a los ojos, aquel ceño fruncido era muestra de la mueca de la inconformidad que tenia…-¿Estas seguro que esta información es veraz?-

-Completamente señor, el chico llego hace poco ya que sus padres murieron, Iruka Umino es su tutor y se hará cargo de el de ahora en adelante-

-Hay algo extraño, además el chico se parece demasiado a aquel sujeto, puede ser casualidad pero…la vida me ha enseñado que no debo creer en ellas, Kabuto necesito que la llames-

-¿A ella?-…el mencionado no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desprecio, detestaba a aquella mujer y tener que llamarle le revolvía las entrañas.

-Si, tengo un trabajo para ella-

-Será como guste-…dijo antes de salir del despacho de su jefe.

*******************************************

-¿Por qué no compramos Ramen de nuevo?-…dijo el hombre de cabellos platas, sin despegar la vista del libro que llevaba en las manos, Iruka bufo molesto…

-Por que no deseo que se acostumbre a comer tanta chatarra, tiene que aprender a alimentarse bien-

-A el no parece molestarle-

-No se que seria de ustedes si vivieran solos-

Kakashi estaba por responder, cuando algo o mas alguien llamo su atención, aquella persona también le miro, su cuerpo se tenso visiblemente en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con aquellos negros, Iruka tan solo observo aquello, el sabia quien era aquel hombre, y también el por que su pareja reaccionaba de aquella manera.

La tensión no duro demasiado, ya que aquel sujeto se perdió de su vista al dirigirse al pasillo de cereales, Kakashi relajo su cuerpo, pero su vista no se despego por un buen tiempo del lugar por donde aquel hombre había desaparecido.

-Vamos-…dijo el pelicastaño…-Creo que tengo una idea que es lo que hare para la cena-…dijo jalando al peliplata, quien le siguió…

Iruka no pudo evitar que una mirada algo triste se posara en sus ojos, y es que el sabia que sin importar lo que hiciera, Obito Uchiha era una sombra del pasado de Kakashi que aun pesaba demasiado sobre el…

*******************************************

El instituto había sido una pesadez, para su mala suerte Sakura había tenido que ir con su madre a hacer unas compras, por lo que su salida se había visto arruinada, ni modo ya seria para después.

De no tener los reflejos que poseía, seguramente aquella pelota de baseball le hubiese golpeado la cabeza dejándole una contusión, mas sin embargo esta se hallaba ahora en sus manos.

Miro extrañado aquel lugar, no lo había visto, no es que conociera demasiado la ciudad, después de todo acababa de llegar, aun así podría jurar que aquello no era un campo de baseball aunque podría equivocarse, movido por la curiosidad salto la barda para ver que había del otro lado, con lo que no contaba es con el enorme perro negro que le esperaba del otro lado, intento regresar saltando la barda de nuevo, pero el perro le jalo del pantalón tirandole en el proceso, el golpe le dolía pero abrió los ojos al percibir el gruñido del perro a escasos centímetros de su rostro, paso saliva con dificultad…

-Una orden mía y podría hacerte papilla-

Los ojos del Uzumaki viajaron hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz para toparse con una figura que, a pesar de haber visto una sola vez, podía reconocer, Uchiha Sasuke se hallaba frente a el mientras sostenía un bate de baseball…sonrío…

-Veo que la hospitalidad no es lo tuyo-

El Uchiha arqueo una ceja…-No recuerdo haberte invitado, además eres tu quien se ha metido a propiedad privada, dame una buena razón para que no llame a la policía o, mejor aun que le ordene a Sharingan que te destroce-…dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa maligna.

-Lo siento tienes razón, es solo que esta bola casi me descalabra y tuve curiosidad, no sabia que el campo de entrenamiento de tu equipo estaba aquí-

-No lo esta-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es un campo privado, pertenece a mi familia-

-Oh ya veo, de todos modos me disculpo por haber entrado de este modo, así que si me quitas a tu lindo perrito de encima podré irme-

-Sharingan-…dijo por toda respuesta el azabache, y el perro dejo al rubio hasta retroceder a donde se hallaba su amo.

Al verse libre del perro Naruto suspiro aliviado, si que daba miedo aquel animal, esta por irse por donde había entrado pero la voz de Sasuke le detuvo…

-Espera-…dijo, el rubio se giro a verle con curiosidad

-¿No te gustaría entrenar?, estoy seguro que tu lanzas mejor que aquella maquina-

Naruto se permito ver al lugar a donde señalaba el Uchiha y pudo percatarse del enorme campo que se extendía frente a ellos, había algunas bancas, y en el centro podía apreciarse una maquina lanza bolas, frente a ella había diversos bates, así como algunas botellas de agua, por el aspecto del Uchiha dedujo que no tenia mucho de haber comenzado a entrenar.

Se mordió el labio inferior aquello sonaba tentador, deseaba enfrentarlo de nuevo además que no había entrenado, el mismo había pensado en irse a entrenar un rato al parque que estaba cerca de la casa donde vivía con Iruka, pero sabia que entrenar aquí seria sin duda mas provechoso…

Pero Sasuke era su enemigo, su rival, sus universidades se odiaban, ¿Seria correcto entrenar con el?...

Sasuke no sabia por que le había pedido aquello, sabia que no tenia por que hacerlo, pero la verdad es que si era honesto con el quería entrenar con el rubio, la idea de sentir la misma adrenalina que el día anterior mientras se enfrentaba, le llamaba demasiado, tal vez aquello es lo que había influido para pedirle aquello…-Entiendo si no quieres, debe darte miedo descubrir que soy mejor jugador que tu, es comprensible-…dijo arrogante

-Yo no te tengo miedo-…dijo picado, Uchiha sonrío había mordido el anzuelo…-Te demostrare quien es mejor-…dijo mostrándole la bola que tenia en sus manos, y caminando decidido hacia el campo de entrenamiento…

Definitivamente eso seria entretenido…

****************************************************

-¡No, por favor!-…rogaba el hombre, sus ojos se hallaban desorbitados presos del pánico que le embargaba, ella por su parte se relamió la lengua casi con lujuria, disfrutaba mucho ver esa expresión en sus victimas era tan gratificante…

-Eso es, ruégame por tu vida gusano-

-No me mate-…decía el hombre de rodillas, ella le miro con desden y con sangre fría jalo del gatillo de la pistola que tenia en sus manos, acabando con la vida de aquel pobre infeliz…

-Lo siento, pero mi señor no da segundas oportunidad-…hablo al cadáver que yacía bajo sus pies, aun cuando era conciente de que este ya no le oía…-Recojan, todo-…ordeno con simpleza a los únicos sobrevivientes de aquel cuarto, los cuales obedecieron sin chistar.

Salio de aquel lugar, alguien le esperaba, al ver a aquella persona no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado…-¿Qué quieres?, espero sea algo bueno o de lo contrario te rebanare la garganta-…amenazo con voz fría mientras mostraba amenazante, la preciosa navaja con mango de oro e incrustaciones de amatista que portaba.

El hombre le regreso la mirada de desagrado…-Guren tan cortes como siempre, no estoy aquí por gusto créeme, Orochimaru-Sama necesita tus servicios por eso estoy aquí-

-¿Orochimaru-Sama?-…dijo la chica con un extraño brillo en sus ojos…-¿Qué esperas?, llévame con el-

El hombre torció la boca y le pidió que lo siguiera ello lo hizo sin repelar, aunque detestara a aquel sujeto lo seguiría, si así llegaba a Orochimaru el hombre al que le debía ser lo que era ahora, el hombre por que el que no dudaría en dar su vida, fuese cual fuese el trabajo que tenia para ella lo llevaría a cabo sin ningún problema, no fallaría y le demostraría al fin, que ella era mejor opción para ser su mano derecha que Kabuto, con suerte y lo convencería para deshacerse de el…

**********************************************

-Valla Usurantokachi, debo decir que me sorprendes-…dijo el azabache mientras tomaba un trago de una botella de agua, y le ofrecía una al sudado rubio que estaba frente a el.

-Lo mismo digo, y deja de llamarme así Teme-…dijo con el ceño fruncido, durante el rato que llevaban entrenado a Sasuke le había dado por llamarle a base de insultos, en lugar de hacerlo por su nombre, el, por supuesto no se quedaba atrás y ya le tenia el "cariñoso" mote de "Teme".

Aunque tenia que reconocer que este era mas ingenioso, ya que le había inventado un insulto exclusivo, ¡Hasta le había dicho que debía sentirse agradecido!, se había tomado la molestia de inventarle un insulto, Imbecil le había contestado Naruto, aquel no era motivo para agradecer.

A pesar de todo, tenían que reconocer que habían pasado una tarde amena, la compañía del otro resultaba agradable además que, ¿Por qué negarlo? se habían divertido bastante…

-Es hora de irme, es tarde-…dijo el rubio, al ver que comenzaba a oscurecer…

-Es verdad-

Naruto tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la barda por donde había saltado…-¿Sabes?, puedes salir por la puerta en lugar de saltar como vil delincuente-…dijo Sasuke con sorna al ver la intenciones del rubio…

Este por toda respuesta le sonrío…-Pero es mas divertido así, ¿Ne?-

El azabache negó con la cabeza…-Has lo que quieras, por cierto dobe puedes venir cuando gustes-…dijo como si nada, Naruto le miro incrédulo…

-¿Me estas invitando a entrenar contigo?-

-Hn Dobe, solo te dije que podías venir si querías no te estoy invitando, además seria mas productivo, ya lo dije lanzas mejor que la maquina-

El Uzumaki sonrío…-Esta bien, adiós Bastardo-…dijo sin mas el rubio, antes de salir saltando por la barda

-Usurantokachi-…murmuro, sonriendo ligeramente definitivamente aquello se ponía interesante…muy interesante…

_CONTINUARA…_

*************************************************

*Fatídica séptima entrada: Es como se le suele llamar a la Séptima entrada, ya que según la creencia popular es cuando un juego puede decidirse a favor de un equipo u otro, muchas veces ahí se suscitan las volteretas, en lo personal he visto muchas interesantes por eso se le llama así.

*Modo Tradicional: Se dice que el modo tradicional de usar el uniforme de baseball, es con la calceta fuera del pantalón, y que esta se suba hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla, honestamente a mi me gusta mas de ese modo se ven mejor, siento que les resalta aun mas las piernas *-*, a muchos no les gusta así, y prefieren usar la calcete debajo del pantalón es cuestión de gustos.

Bien veamos segundo capitulo, ya han salido mas personajes y aunque algunos no han interactuado demasiado pero lo iran haciendo, debo decir que ¡Benditos juegos de los Yankees!, me han inspirado jajaja de hecho las dos jugadas de Sasuke fueron inspiradas en ello, aunque no iguales, pero la del final que les dio el triunfo si fue así (sin el dramatismo de quien llegaba primero), pero si por un error los Mets, perdieron…

Hay algunas cosas que quiero comentar sobre el fic…Guren y Sora, si bien se que son personajes que no salen en el manga, y son de relleno la verdad es que la tipa me cae bien, esta bien loca y aunque se ha vuelto buena y eso me agrada, aquí estará bien desquiciada XD…

El NaruSaku…honestamente esta pareja me agrada, (al menos mas que el NaruHina), si bien Sakura no me agradaba en la primera temporada (vamos que la chica era una inútil, sin ánimos de ofender pero así la veía), para shippuden mejoro ahora me agrada ^^, y la prefiero a ella con Naru que con Hinata, no me mal entiendan, la Hyuuga me cae bien pero después de leer el manga…bueno prefiero el NaruSaku, me agrada un 0000000000000000000000005 de lo que me gusta el SasuNaru XD.

Pero créanme cuando les digo que una Sakura furiosa a punto de golpearlos por ponerle el cuerno XD, es el menor de los problemas a los que se enfrentaran estos chicos…

En fin me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…saludos…


End file.
